elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
The "Healthy Virus" Deck
'Build:' Optional: Fire: Burning Pillar x2 Firewall x1 Death: Bone Wall x2 Plague x3 'How to Use:' Keep alive with heals until you can have 9 death Quanta i Pool and a Skeleton and a Aflatoxin on your Hand. Now play the Skeleton and cast the Aflatoxin on it. In the same Round the Skeleton will die and create a Malignant Cell. The Malignant Cell create every round a new Cell, so you get a full Field prettyfast: Additional you keep playing the Empathic Bonds, which give you 1 HP per Monster on your Field. 23 cells x 6 Empathic Bonds = up to 138 HP per Round Optional: If you use the optional Deck you wait until you have a full Field, 19 Death Quanta in Pool and Aflatoxin, Plague and Bonewall on your Hand. #Cast Aflatoxin on a Monsterof the Enemy #Wait until his Field is Full #Cast Bone Wall and Plague #his Malignat Cells die and you get up to 46 Shields Strong: *Most wins are 100HP *Computer Ignores the Malignant Cells (dont destroy them) *Fast Surprise attack Weak: *No Chance against Firewall *All fast killable (Thunderstorm) *Cells don't do damage if the enemy has a sheild that blocks all damage by 1. *Easily killed by Dry Spell. Comments: 'NoobSauce|SoobNauce': Right away I can see that there's no permanent control in this deck. I haven't tested it, so I don't know firsthand what it does, but that seems like a glaring flaw. Also the fact that this is a rather slow deck, doing at most 23 damage per turn, makes it... less appealing. Personally, I'd rather find a way to turn malignant cells into a utility (for example, spamming otyough however you spell that for free food). They just tend to not stand up well on their own. Javajava:'''I tested the deck with level 3 AI and i ended with 15wins(10 of these with elemental mastery) 14loss(most of these because dragons).some improvements: -replaced some heals with some green pillar, -green mark, -replaced skeletons with virus(same cost, is useful also if you have already a malignant cell) '''Bob: '''I made a deck like this except I used 10 bone pillars, 5 aflatoxins, 6 emerald pillars, 4 empathic bonds, 4 deflagerations, 6 photons, and an arsenic. My mark is fire to use the deflagerations and destroy pesky shields. Photons are better than skeletons because they cost nothing. '''Alex: I also added some gravity pillars + Momentum to the deck, so Fire Walls/Shields etc. won't affect you that much, if you have one "mother cell" with one or more momentums cast on it. Collin: How do you get elemental master if you kill your enemy before you heal? Also, I have trouble drawig both a Photon and Aflatoxin early enough to get everything up and running. Random person: it's really fun when someone plays pandamonium '''Killian: '''try this with adrenaline on Mallignant cell... first turn 5cells next 13... 3rd full field '''Plastica: '''Try water mark and splashing some SoPs as well. Category:Decks Category:Aggro Category:Lifegain